o c c h i o
by qunnyv19
Summary: Mata bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan perasaan. /"—tapi aku bingung, kedua pilihan itu sama-sama membuat aku bersama Sasuke-kun, dan, dan, d-d-dan aku selalu senang jika bersama Sasuke-kun."/ Mind to RnR? :)


Mata bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan perasaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** o**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**o**cchio by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 03.11.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**asuke **U**. & **H**inata **H**.

**G**enre: **R**omance  
**R**ated: **T**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Daun-daun berwarna oranye kekuningan itu terus berguguran, menyapa jalanan aspal di tengah-tengah keramaian yang sedang bergulir di bulan Oktober ini.

Mengikuti alur perjalanan yang membawanya ke sebuah pemandangan alam; sungai yang jernih dan indah sekali; ternyata dia sedang ditemani oleh seseorang. Sang rupayan berambut gelap dengan sepasang mata yang tak kalah gelap pula.

Si pemuda tidak berkata-kata, tapi dia menuntun si gadis untuk berjongkok dan merasakan segarnya air sungai itu. Merasakan beberapa dedaunan yang berjatuhan dan mengalir mengikuti arus sungai.

"Ini…"

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya bahagia. Dia merasakan kehangatan, kenyamanan dan kelembutan sekaligus dari rengkuhan sang pemuda, dan merasakan kesegaran yang ada dari air sungai yang mengalir.

Tanpa menoleh, Hinata tahu kalau di belakangnya banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. _Ah, daritadi juga sudah ramai_, pikirnya.

"Sasuke -_kun_? Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersadar dan menjawab dengan bisikan. "Belum."

"Hmm? Belum, ya…"

Hinata memainkan air sungai pelan, sehingga menyebabkan suara-suara percikan air sungai yang terdengar lumayan keras. Beberapa orang menoleh, kemudian mengabaikannya lagi. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jangan hanya diam saja, dong." Sepasang mata _lavender_nya menatap ke sebelah kanannya, di mana dia merasakan pundaknya sedang direngkuh oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. "Umm, apa kau bosan?"

Hinata menunduk, memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil berpikir. "_Etto_, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ bosan, kita bisa pulang saja—"

Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Hinata. Hinata langsung diam, dan kembali mencelupkan kedua tangannya di dalam air sungai.

"Habis ini kau mau ke mana?"

Suara itu tajam. Tidak basa-basi sama sekali. Seperti menusuk indera pendengarannya. Ah, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu sudah biasa dengan nada yang terdengar ketus itu. Padahal, itu karena Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengatur nada bicaranya yang terkesan menyebalkan tersebut.

"Terserah Sasuke-_kun_ saja."

Kedua sudut bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang manis. Terlalu manis. Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya, sehingga memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandangannya dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Mau makan es krim?"

Hinata mengangguk malu. Dia tahu; bulan Oktober itu bulan dengan udara dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya. Dan walaupun dingin, dia tetap menyukai es krim.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu mulai menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Hinata sedikit malu. Dia bergumam sendiri, "aku kan bukan anak kecil."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum—iya, tersenyum—dalam diam.

* * *

Setelah jalan-jalan yang mereka lakukan sekitar dua jam; menghirup udara segar di bulan Oktober, mengamati daun-daun yang berguguran, sedikit bermain-main dengan air di sungai, memakan es krim bersama sampai berlepotan di mulut, mengunjungi toko kaset—Hinata memang bilang kalau dia sedang mengincar kaset terbaru dari musisi kesukaannya—bersantai sejenak di kafe pilihan Sasuke, mereka berakhir di sungai tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir sungai itu, dan disusul oleh Hinata. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana—walaupun tidak seramai dua jam yang lalu—mengamati pasangan tersebut sambil senyam-senyum. Entah apa yang diamati—penampilan dari kedua orang tersebut, tangan Sasuke yang sedang membelai rambut Hinata, atau Hinata yang sedang tersipu malu sambil memainkan air sungai.

"Kira-kira sekarang jam berapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Menilik dari langit yang semakin gelap, dan juga mengingat-ngingat jam berapa mereka berangkat dari rumah Hinata tadi, Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau sekarang pukul lima lewat tiga puluh sore.

"Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh," sahut Sasuke singkat. Dia mengamati langit dalam diam—langit yang luas, awan yang berarak dengan tenang, dan burung-burung yang beterbangan di langit.

_Bagus juga_, ucap Sasuke dalam hati. _Pantas si pemalas berambut nanas itu suka sekali mengamati langit_.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Iris _lavender_ itu menatap dengan ceria ke belakang Sasuke. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan mata yang salah sasaran itu, lalu menjawab dengan kata tidak yang _lagi-lagi_ singkat.

"Memangnya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bosan menemaniku terus menerus?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak lelah?"

"Kau itu bawel sekali, Hinata." Hinata langsung menunduk. Dia meringis. Memang, baru kali ini dia bisa berbicara terus menerus seperti itu, apalagi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa salah bicara, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ditatapnya kembali atap semesta itu. Seandainya saja Hinata dapat melihat pemandangan ini…

"Besok kau mau aku ke rumahmu saja, atau jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi?"

((Dia tidak pernah bosan.))

"_Etto_—terserah Sasuke-_kun_ saja."

Sasuke mendengus. Hinata yang mendengarnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke daripada Sasuke marah kepadanya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau memilih, Sasuke-_kun_—" tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar. Sasuke belum merespon. "—tapi aku bingung, kedua pilihan itu sama-sama membuat aku bersama Sasuke-_kun_, dan, dan, d-d-dan aku selalu senang jika bersama Sasuke-_kun_."

Matahari yang hampir terbenam sudah terilhat oleh kedua mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Sinar oranye kemerahan itu cocok dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi, aku mau Sasuke-_kun_ saja yang memilih, karena aku tidak mau Sasuke-_kun_ merasa terpaksa dengan pilihanku."

Ah, kedua mata itu menatapnya sendu. Tidak, tidak menatapnya. Lebih tetapnya tatapan dari _lavender_ itu tertumbuk pada batang pohon yang berdiri tegak di dekatnya.

"Kau itu bicara apa sih," gerutu Sasuke. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak pernah _terpaksa_. Apalagi—"

"Apalagi…?"

"Lupakan," ujar Sasuke, lalu mulai berdiri dan menggendong Hinata dengan _bridal style_. Hinata jadi lupa bernafas. Dia sendiri bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang dekat dengannya dan pipinya yang memanas karena sentuhan kulit Sasuke di lengan dan kakinya.

"Apalagi karena aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. _Strike_. Telinga Hinata menjadi ikut memerah.

"Sudah aku putuskan, besok aku akan di rumahmu dan kita mendengar kaset yang baru dibeli itu bersama-sama."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata di tengah-tengah jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan sungai jernih itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata, lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun_—"

Hinata memang tidak bisa melihat. Dia tidak bisa melihat semuanya—daun-daun yang berguguran, langit yang luas, awan-awan yang berarak, burung-burung yang beterbangan di langit, air sungai yang mengalir, atau pun Sasuke_nya_ yang seringkali dia dengar; Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan, keren, menawan…

Tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Kebahagiaan ini bukan ilusi. Ini nyata.

.

.

.

_Mata bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan perasaan._

.

.

.

_Tunggu, apakah Uchiha Sasuke pernah berkata kalau dia sangat bangga dan bahagia karena memiliki Hyuuga Hinata dalam hidupnya?_

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Occhio (Italia) = mata.**

**Review? :"D**


End file.
